


Living On A High Wire

by Stitch_Kiss



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, dont let the tags confuse you, this is anne x winnie, whats a gilbert?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 16:29:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitch_Kiss/pseuds/Stitch_Kiss
Summary: Winifred Rose is completely enamored with the fiery redhead she met in Avonlea, so she sets out to do something about it. Cue an adorable girl’s day!Post 3x06
Relationships: Anne Shirley/Winifred Rose, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Winifred Rose/Anne Shirley
Comments: 13
Kudos: 59





	Living On A High Wire

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever published fic and I am so excited for you read it! I really enjoyed writing it an there’s much more to come!

Winifred Rose had a truly splendid time at the fair. Avonlea was a beautiful town and its inhabitants fit the mold perfectly. It reminded her of a puzzle, but she was the wrong piece for the game board of Avonlea. Her place was somewhere else.

She had fun with her family and with Gilbert and meeting everyone he knew. The entire day was a fresh breath of air Winnie so desperately needed. There was just one problem. 

She did not want Gilbert Blythe to court her. 

He’s a lovely boy—a perfect suitor with a charming smile who can pass any test a parent will chuck his way. He just never passed hers. 

The day they first met wasn’t a fairytale dream like she always wanted. When she looked into his eyes, there was love and warmth, just none reserved for her. There was no real connection. None romantic, at least. She liked Gilbert, of course. He met her parents! That was a big step, and she felt horribly for leading them all on. She didn’t know how to explain it. 

Winnie heard whispers during the fair about “Gilbert’s girl in Charlottetown” and nothing had infuriated her more. Maybe Mr. Bones, but they were on a break. She was very much her own person, not just an arm piece for a boy. If anything, he was _ her _ arm piece. Winnie could not let herself be tied down by a such a title. Labeling was not Winifred’s thing, thank you very much.

She knew most of those whisperings were made by his classmates, and it jerked her to reality. The way Gilbert always tried to act, especially around her, reminded her how unprepared he was. Gilbert’s entire personality around her screamed that he is a boy trying way too hard to be a man. Winnie knew he only liked her because she made him feel older, whether or not he knew it. She wanted Gilbert to face the music already. 

Then there was Anne.

Beautiful, enamoring, fiery, Anne. 

She’s never met an Anne with an E before. She wondered how Gilbert never mentioned some one as alive and enrapturing as her. He’s never mentioned anyone from school, come to think of it. Why did Gilbert have to pretend all the time?

The second Anne came bouncing into Winnie’s life, she was blinded by the pure vibrancy Anne radiated. She hadn’t even seen her face yet. Anne’s back was turned at first, and her red hair reminded Winifred of the Dahlia flowers growing in the beds of soil in front of her house. When Anne spun around, her hair seemed to float in the air as her curls obediently followed the sway of her body, and they swished with her dress as she halted face-to-face with Winnie. 

Winnie couldn’t breathe. Anne had an array of constellations delicately painted on her face, each freckle dotted with its own purpose. Her button nose gave Winnie the sudden urge to reach a hand out and poke it. And her lips! Oh, her lips. They were plump and red like a freshly plucked strawberry in the late summer. Strawberries were Winifred’s favorite fruit. 

But her eyes enchanted Winnie the most. Her eyes told a million stories and gave a million thanks to the world around her. They were the color of the soft earth beneath them, and they were probably golden under the sun’s gaze. There, in the shade of the tent, Anne’s eyes widened brighter than her smile, which gradually vanished from her face. 

Winnie felt an unexplainable, indescribable pull to this girl. 

She knew there was something wrong when Gilbert introduced the pair, and even more so when they shook hands. Though it was more of a hold, Anne’s light touch ignited the spark in Winnie, and a fire suddenly burned. The inferno blazed and blazed, but the air became smoke. 

It wasn’t until Anne ran out after her cake failed spectacularly, and Gilbert rushed to follow her, that the suffocating smoke cleared. Anne wasn’t just Gilbert’s classmate, but did she know that? Did Gilbert? 

Winifred certainly did not miss the whims of teenage infatuation. Maybe it was love, in their case. She had only met Anne, but couldn’t help but to feel as if they were connected. This mystical connection allowed Winnie to draw the devastating conclusion that Gilbert liked Anne and Anne liked Gilbert. Maybe Anne could like her too.

Winnie felt a stronger connection to Anne in mere seconds than she did with Gilbert. Time did not discriminate. It chose, but it did not discriminate. 

And that’s what made all of this so devastating. She was stuck with a child. Yes, he’s annoyingly charming, but he wasn’t what Winnie needed. She needs someone who can understand her and her experiences, she needs raw honesty, she needs adventure. She needs connection. Gilbert could offer her none of that, especially in the way she wants. 

Anne could and, unknowingly, she already gave Winifred a taste of everything she needs. And she was desperate for more. 

That’s why, days after the fair, Winifred was currently knocking on the Cuthbert‘s front door on a bright Wednesday morning. 

Summer illuminated the peace Winnie longed for, and standing on the porch belonging to her newest fancy, she took a deep breath and thanked the gods Anne was relieved from school now. 

Marilla let her in, shock and delight framed her features as clear as this day. She showed Winnie to the parlor and called for Anne. 

Winnie heard Anne before she saw her. A smile crept to her face as Anne’s stomps echoed throughout the creaky farmhouse. 

“Marilla,” Anne called, “Whose carriage...” Anne cut off at the sight of Winifred Rose sitting directly in her parlor. Just as she did when they first met, Anne gaped at the blonde beauty.

Meeting Winifred Rose was the shock of Anne’s life, on par with getting adopted by the Cuthberts and realizing she might have a crush on Gilbert Blythe. Anne knew what heartbreak felt like, and it was not as scrumptious as she usually made it out to be. Seeing Gilbert arm-in-arm with Winifred stole the very breath out of her lungs. But here, seeing Winifred now, Anne felt the cold rush of air trickle down her throat as she gasped out her name. 

_“Winifred_.”

When she looked at Anne, her cerulean eyes seemed to shine like the Lake of Shining Waters when the afternoon sun hit it just right and Anne spent hours lost in the hues of shimmering blue. Anne never met anyone with eyes she could compare to the Lake of Shining Waters as much as she tried to. The closest she’s come to finding the perfect match was her dear kindred spirit, Cole Makenzie. But alas, his eyes were the blue of the ocean in the afternoon sun. It seems as though only Anne saw the diffeence. It was quite astronomical in her eyes. 

“I do hope I’m not intruding.” The accent. _ The accent. _

Anne found her voice, “Oh no! I didn’t have exciting plans today.” _ Great, now you sound utterly boring. Good going, Anne. _She sat down on the sofa adjacent to Winifred. “Why, pray tell, have you come all this way? It can’t have been for little ole me!”

Winifred smirked at the hands folded in her lap, then glanced up. It reminded Anne painfully of Gilbert. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but nothing came out. Finally; “You must think higher of yourself, Anne. I did travel here for you, as a matter of fact.” 

Anne froze. Her hands clenched and throat was dry. _ Me? _

Winifred continued, “When we first met, I felt a strong connection between us, and I just knew we were going to be such great friends!” Her demeanor quickly shifted to one of hesitance and her eyes focused on the hands in her lap once more. “I—I know it is bold of me to say, but I am being genuine.”

It was silent for a long while. A long, suffocating while. She did not have the strength to look Anne in the eye. Winnie was sure she would burst into tears right there at the rejection when her ears perked at a breathy laugh. Her heart soared and she slowly lifted her head. 

“Oh, Winifred!” Winnie’s stomach coiled as Anne said her name. “I, too, felt a budding connection as soon as you asked me if I spelled my name with or without an E!” She giggled and Winnie found herself smiling along. 

“We are kindred spirits, Winifred!”

At least an hour had gone by, a glorious, glorious hour, of Winifred and Anne talking and basking in the simply positive energy that illuminated from both girls. It seemed to be the most fun either had had in a while. Anne lurched in a moment of fear; _ Was she replacing her dear Diana? _But thought better of it the second the idea crossed her mind. Diana was the only person who could make Anne feel so safe and free, it was most unusual how quickly Winnie filled that space. Winifred and Diana both had separate places in Anne’s heart, she refused to compare the two, and let her feelings be just those. 

Marilla had popped in, barely acknowledged by either party, to give them scones and tea, and in those few seconds she spent with them, Marilla knew something was starting. And it was starting fast. 

“Wait, wait, wait,” Winnie swallowed the sip of tea currently in her mouth and set the cup down, “Gilbert did _ what?” _

Anne waved her hands erratically. “The very first day we met, he pulled my hair and called me ‘carrots’! All because I wouldn’t accept the apple he was trying to give me.” She huffed.

“Oh, please tell me you did _ something _ to that boy.” Anne blushed and Winnie, intrigued, leaned in.

“I smacked my slate across his cheek.” Winifred _ howled _.

“In front of the entire class? That must’ve been hell for your reputation. Wasn’t it already fragile at this point?” She sipped her tea again.

Anne gasped and covered her mouth with both of her hands. “You swore,” she stage whispered. Winnie set her tea down again and nodded.

“It is not swearing if you are talking about the place. However, if my mouth offends you, I shall not speak in such tongues.” Anne stayed quiet. “As an adult, I swear, especially around other women. You may swear around me if you would like, Anne. There’s nothing I haven’t heard before. I am English after all.” This time she munched on a scone. 

When she finished the pastry, Anne spoke again. “When I was living with the Hammond’s, every other word they said was a curse. Their cruel words were usually directed at me. From then on, I always associated swears with them. I apologize for my childish reaction.” Anne forced down the mass that formed in her throat with a big gulp of tea. 

“Take it back,” Winnie said. Anne looked her in the eyes. They whispered to her. “Take it back. If you want to say a word, say it! The Hammond’s do not and will not control your life anymore.” 

“Take it back,” Anne echoed.

***

“We still have an entire afternoon ahead of us for our girl’s day,” Winnie said as they strolled the boarders of Green Gables. Anne glanced up at the sun directly above them, signaling high noon. “What say you we go out and you can show me more of Avonlea?”

Anne would honestly rather go to Charlottetown, but Gilbert was there today on his apprenticeship. In the summer, he would go to Dr. Ward’s every Wednesday and Saturday instead of just Saturdays when school was in session. The extra time he spent at the office no doubt accelerated the his level of education for his vocation. Anne wondered if dusting was all Winnie did at Dr. Ward’s. It would be a terrible waste of talent if that was the case. 

“You’re thinking of Gilbert, aren’t you?” Anne snapped her head up. Winne (it thrilled Anne to her bones she was allowed to call her that) was giving Anne a soft smile. Anne nodded.

For the first time since this morning, Anne realized how much older Winnie was. How many more experiences she’s had. Anne felt like a child. 

“I know you like him,” before Anne could give a weak protest, Winne cut her off, “and that’s perfectly okay.” Anne was amazed how calm the silences between them could be. Gently, she broke it just as they reached the porch of the house. 

“I don’t know what I feel exactly, but I know I don’t want to think about him right now. I’d rather just be with you.”

Winnie laughed, “Good. Now, I can tell you’d prefer to spend the day in Charlottetown. I am content with whatever you choose as long as we do it together.” _ Together. _Anne felt a light hum in her chest.

“Gilbert’s in Charlottetown,” she sighed. Winnie found herself grinning when she watched Anne’s face scrunch up as she made her decision. “But I suppose he would be cooped up in the office all day.”

“We can stay in Avonlea,” Winnie quirked an eyebrow, “unless you want to risk it?”

_ A bride of adventure. _

“The foundations of our girl’s day should not be constructed around the whereabouts of some boy,” Anne stuck up her nose. The defiance simmering in Anne’s eyes was enough to make Winnie’s knees buckle slightly.

“Let’s go to Charlottetown.”

***

Winnie and Anne giggled and shrieked as they got ready for their day out. Marilla allowed Winnie to paint light makeup on Anne, with supervision, and she fixed her hair down in luscious waves, already curled by Anne’s braid. Winnie picked out the blue dress Anne was gifted for her birthday, and with another approval from Marilla, Anne was allowed to wear it for the day. Anne thought herself beautiful. 

Winnie offered to buy anything and everything Anne desired, but Anne insisted she could pay with the 50 pence Matthew gave her. Speaking of Matthew, he was kind enough to give them a ride to the train station, as Winnie only rented a carriage to take her to Green Gables. At the station, Anne hugged Matthew and Winnie kissed his cheek. He flushed a deep red.

“Have fun, girls. Be safe, and—and look out for each other, okay?” 

“Goodbye, Matthew!” They chorused as they leapt on the train. They took their seats and waved to Matthew until the train pulled away and they could no longer see him. 

“It is so refreshing not having to be escorted for once! I’m glad you’re an independent adult, Winnie,” Anne gushed.

“Escorts are so boring,” Winnie complained, “all they want to do is marry me!”

During the ride, Anne could not help but feel like someone was watching her. The back of her neck pricked and she turned around. Her eyes met with a blond boy, easily a few years older than her. When they made eye contact, he blushed and looked down. Winnie nudged her.

“It seems you have an admirer.” 

Anne scoffed. “What? No. No, he just...” but she couldn’t find any words to defend herself. Was he really staring at her? Winnie looked at her pointedly. 

“It doesn’t matter anyway. It’s a girl’s day, remember?”

Winnie and Anne were certainly the loudest two on the train, no one could rival the pair. For once, Anne could not care less if her presence vexed anyone. The aggressive side-eyes she received didn’t sting like they usually would. She was having fun with an amazing person, and she would make the most of it. Anne laughed harder than she had in days. Her heart filled with an intense warmth, and it was spreading throughout her entire body. This new wave of excitement coupled with courage and confidence. Anne didn’t shrivel under this sudden abundance of emotions, rather, she flourished. Her smile was so wide it hurt her face. 

The girls grasped each other’s hands as tight as they would at the gates of Hell while they walked through Charlottetown and weaved in and out of every shop it offered, a new bag in hand every time they exited a door. Winnie secretly bought a few gifts for Anne, and would reveal them at Green Gables later that night.

Men and boys alike tipped their hats at the pair and often tried to stop them for a conversation. Winne (having experiences exactly like this all her life) easily brushed most of them off, only stopping for a brief conversation with young enough men they both approved of. It positively thrilled Anne to get attention from the opposite sex, though she knows this type of vain attention does not validate her and only she does. Winnie, however, would clench her jaw rather harshly if a man got too close to Anne, or touched her at all. Mostly, they would be politely waved off. It was a girl’s day, after all. 

Anne realized she quite liked the attention she got, but gaining Winnie’s attention seemed to intoxicate her. The female gaze was nothing quite like a male’s, it was much more electrifying and it resided longer than any touch. Whenever Anne had these thoughts, she felt closer to Cole, and understood him the more she accepted what was truly in her heart. 

Right now, Winnie was in her heart. 

***

Winnie felt her heartbeat thumping in her throat. She tried to swallow it, but watching Anne twirl in her newly fashioned emerald green dress, she couldn’t even bring herself to breathe. 

It was silk, and had a black lace basque, stretching from her collar to the top of her tiny waist. Winnie hoped Marilla wouldn’t find it too scandalous, especially since this particular dress called for a corset. At first, Anne protested, having worn one before. But the boutique owner, Jeannine (who Winnie found out was an acquaintance of Anne), properly educated Anne on the usage of corsets. They were supposed to be supportive and comfortable as long as they were made specifically for you and not tighted to kill. Anne relented because she had, in fact, borrowed a corset instead of wearing one made to fit her measurements. 

“This is the loveliest piece of clothing I have ever had the pleasure of gracing my body with!” She was still twirling, but it became a dance. Winnie couldn’t take it anymore, Anne was just too lovely for no action to be taken. She whisked Anne in her arms in a friendly guise. They twirled around the empty shop for a moment, the only sound that could be hard was Jeannine’s claps as the pair danced and shared nervous giggles.

Then something changed. 

Their twirls shifted to a waltz, and they were no longer smiling, but staring at each other as rows of mannequins and tables of fabric blurred by. Anne blinked slowly, and Winifred forced her hand not to bring itself to Anne’s face or tangle it in her copper hair. It became wild throughout the day, but the curls still maintained an impossible edge of sophistication. The shop windows allowed glowing rays of sunshine to stream in to illuminate the room, but the only thing it illuminated for Winnie was Anne’s eyes. They pooled golden honey, and Winne longed for a taste of Anne. 

Anne hardly noticed the strain in her neck as she beheld the Lake of Shining Waters with her own two eyes. The wide, glossy lake staring back at her dried her mouth, and Anne was hit with the sudden thought her corset might’ve been tied too tight, despite it being perfect a minute ago. She couldn’t breathe now, but had she been breathing all day? Just as she began to lean up and flutter her eyes shut, just as Winnie craned her head down, a smile on her lips, the shop door jingled open and they were pulled apart. 

Never in a million years did either Winnie or Anne think it would be Gilbert Blythe who marched right through those doors. 

Winnie recovered first because she had a firmer grasp on her emotions, but she was red hot and cursing the existence of men with every horrid word she knew in every colorful way she knew how to string words together. It was quite poetic if she thought about it.

“Gilbert!” She threw him a pointed look, “Anne and I were sharing the loveliest of dances, how dare you barge in here in the manner you just did!” It was a half-hearted lecture, but Anne still needed to gain her wits. Winnie hoped she threw him off. 

“I...I saw you two through the window,” he spoke slowly, as he always does, “and I thought I’d come say hi.” His eyebrows did what they always did, and Winnie successfully ignored the part of her brain that told her to roll her eyes just now, even if it was the most difficult task she’s performed all day. 

She felt an arm link through hers, and the corners of Winnie’s lips immediately lifted up. Gilbert’s eyebrows acted of their own accord, and this time Winnie had to look away to roll her eyes, because the urge was simply overpowering. She did not understand why this was so alarming to him; hadn't he just seen them in each others arms, romantically embracing only moments ago? 

“Winnie and I are having a girl’s day!” Winne could hear the smile through Anne’s voice, and thought to herself how angelic it sounded ringing in her ears. She supposed Anne probably had a delicate singing voice as well. Being the absolutely infuriating boy he was, Gilbert pulled Winnie out of her serene daydreams.

“I’m not a girl, but would you mind terribly joining me for tea?”

***

Gilbert watched as Winnie taught Anne to properly drink tea. They sat opposite him, and he had a front row seat to the blossoming relationship. He noticed how Winnie’s hand lingered longer than it needed to on Anne’s, and how their smiles were brighter each time they gaped at each other. Or how they seemed to frequently forget Gilbert was even there, despite the fact that he literally invited them to tea. 

He wasn’t stupid. They were much more than the kindred spirits they claimed to be, that’s for damn sure. He tried not to sigh so loud or dejectedly. He figured it was his fault. If he couldn't choose between the girls, it’s only fair they would choose each other, and what a grand couple they make. He peers down to the pile of shopping bags and boxes at their feet. They would be incredibly well off and happier with each other than he could make either of them. 

He hopes he’s invited to the wedding. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments! Let me know what you think:)


End file.
